Curiosity Killed The Cat, Or Maybe John Dorian
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Dr. Cox learns more about his Newbie after something happens to him on duty.  Slash!  PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Title: Curiosity Killed The Cat, Or Maybe John Dorian  
****Author: Remusgirl21 or KatieGirlFics  
****Rating: FR15 for light cursing (this is for the whole fic)  
****Summary: Dr. Cox learns more about his Newbie after something happens to him on duty. Slash! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs. If I did, Dr. Cox and JD would be getting it on in every single episode! **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! PLEASE READ:**_

_**Okay folks, this is the start of "Curiosity Killed The Cat, Or Maybe John Dorian". It was supposed to be in "Colors, Emotions, and Life Itself", but my muse decided to work on overload. So instead of shot drabbles, they became a story all on their own. Okay now, please enjoy!**_

_**END OF IMPORTANT NOTE**_

"**Curiosity Killed The Cat, Or Maybe John Dorian"**

**Chapter 1: Red**

It had started out like every other day. I got up, took a shower, and spent two hours sculpting my hair to perfection. Which by the way, it absolutely was!

After a breakfast of Cheerios, a health kick that Carla is making Turk and I do…apparently cold pizza for breakfast and then chili for lunch was not good for you! Who knew? Anyway, after dumping my dish, for which I had to run from a spoon wielding Carla for, I saddled up Sasha and headed into work. Of course, no morning would be complete without me flying into a garbage can because of a ramp put down by the cackling Janitor. Which was kinda cool…I did three flips! And the judges gave me three 10s! I rock!

The moment I walked inside, I knew something was going to happen. The scampering of frightened interns was a give away. Then he…oh no…c'mon heart…slow down…so what that he has the body of an Adonis…stop thinking that! Calm down…calm down…

"Dolly!"

"The sheep?"

"No! The big breasted country singer! Now come!"

With a snap of his fingers I was following him like the good little lapdog that I was. We stopped in front of room 112 and he turned to look at me.

"This patient requested you."

I had no time to ask why…since it seemed weird to me…because I was pushed inside and the door was slammed shut. As soon as I righted myself I looked up…and knew I shouldn't have come into work.

"Hello John."

"…Terry?"

"How have you been?"

I backed away from the woman in front of me slowly, my eyes never once leaving the scalpel that was in her hands.

"What is it John? Or maybe I should call you Dr. Dorian? Would that be more fitting?" she sneered, causing a shudder to go through my body. She laughed with what seemed delight, but I couldn't be sure. My brain was slowly shutting down as panic began to set in.

"Please Terry…please put down the scalpel…" I pleaded, my voice soft as if talking to a skittish animal. She just smiled and twirled the metal in her fingers. She stepped closer, and I couldn't stop her. My back was already to the wall.

"Nope sweetie. No can do. I have another place to put this…"

I saw her lunge, and I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I turned tail and bolted out of that room, all the while screaming:

"DR. COX!!!"

The older man turned around, his mouth open to scold, even as his eyes went wide with shock. He darted forward, his hands outstretched towards me.

"Newbie, get away from- NEWBIE!!"

There it was…that blinding pain as something cut through me. It hurt…it hurt so much…I could feel myself falling…but I never hit the floor. Was a floating? No…I was in someone's arms. I could hear crying, and someone screaming, but I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't only see him, with his frightened eyes staring at me as he clutched me close. He was holding me…if only I didn't have to get stabbed for him to do so.

"Newbie, hold on! Barbie! Get a stretcher!"

"But there is so much blood!"

"Get the damned stretcher!"

"Oh Bambi…"

"Stop crying Carla and get Gandhi."

I could hear the conversations going on…but now I could barely see Perry. The darkness was setting in…and so was the red. There was so much of it, on me, on him. I think the floor was covered in it.

"Dr. Cox?" I whispered, barely able to get breath.

"Newbie, don't speak. You have to save your strength!"

"But…"

"No Newbie. You have to stay with us here. So no speaking!"

"Why…why is there so much red?"

"What? What are you- Newbie? Newbie! Wake up! Don't close your eyes! Damn it!"

**_"JD!"_**

**TBC…**

**Yes folks, I know, I am a horrible person. I stabbed JD! But it gets better, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I live off them!**

**Remusgirl21 or Katiegirlfics**

**(depends on which site you are reading this from)**


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations

**NOTE: Sorry it took so long everyone! Life has kicked me in the butt right now! Hope to have the 3rd chapter up soon! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You all kept me going! LOVE YA'S!!!**

**Chapter 2: "Conversations"**

"Carla!"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No…I don't know anything about her."  
"WHAT! But you know everything about everyone here!"  
"Sorry Perry, it's not my secret to tell."  
"So if you did…?"  
"I still wouldn't tell you."  
"Damn…lot of help you are…"  
"Oh no you did not just give me lip! Lavern, did he just give me lip?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Hold my earrings."  
"Damn!"

"Barbie!"  
"EEP!"  
"Pull yourself together girl! I have a question."  
"I have no answers!"  
"About what?"  
"About the girl!"  
"How…damn you Carla…"  
"Uh oh…angry face…"  
"Wha-Barbie! Get back here! Damn that girl can run when she wants to…"

"Angry Doctor."  
"Evil Janitor."  
"Will…will he wake up anytime soon?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because…the day is no good when I can't make fun of Scooter."  
"Yeah…"  
"So?"  
"He…lost quite a bit of blood. She was able to sever an artery before you whacked her out with your mop…we lost him twice on the operating table."  
"So his chances?"  
"Not good if he doesn't wake up soon…"  
"But it's been a week!"  
"I know."  
"Damn…"  
"You…read his diary don't you?"  
"Yep. Very sappy things in there. Girly if you ask me."  
"Anything about-"  
"Nope. Already looked. Twice."  
"Damn…"

"Gandhi."  
"Cox."  
"You know anything-"  
"Nope."  
"Damn it people! Stop interrupting me!"  
"Its not my story to tell Perry."  
"I never gave you any leave to speak my name."  
"Marrying Carla gave me such leave."  
"Ugh…that woman is scary…"  
"And still looking for you."  
"DAMN!"

"Perry."  
"Devil Woman."  
"Hows DJ?"  
"Not good."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah. Hope you get your boy toy back soon. You have been way to tense."

"Pick up…come on you idiot…pick up!"  
"Hello?"  
"Dan!"  
"Wha…Coxy?"  
"Yes you idiot! Why the hell didn't you pick up before? I've tried six times!"  
"Um…thought you were someone else…he he he!"  
"One of these days-"  
"Why are you calling anyway? Is Johnny okay?"  
"Well…no…"  
"What? Oh my God…what's happened to him?"  
"He was stabbed…he lost a lot of blood and is still in a coma."  
"Why didn't you call? I'm his brother!"  
"Not a very good one!"  
"But…but I still am…"  
"Look…there is nothing you can do here. I can keep you updated if you want-"  
"Yes! Of course I do!"  
"People…re-he-heally need to stop interrupting me!"  
"Sorry…"  
"Look, just shut up for one flipping moment and let me speak! He was stabbed by a patient here, whom he obviously knew, and I need to find out some information about her! Her name was Terry-"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No. I can't tell you anything."  
"Dan-"  
"What's happened to her?"  
"I'm not telling if you don't-"  
"Is she dead?"  
"What?"  
"Is she dead?"  
"Grr…yes. She got away from the police and ran out into the street where she was promptly hit by a 16 wheeler. Are you happy?"  
"Yes. Now I don't have to kill her."  
"You would have had to get in line…"  
"Are you the one taking care of him?"  
"Yes."  
"Good…he needs someone who loves him around him right now…"  
"Wha-"  
"Talk to you later Coxy! Keep me updated!"  
"Dan! Damn it…what did he mean by that? When I get my hands on him..."

"Perry!"  
"What is it?"  
"He's flatlining!"  
"What? Damn it!"

Only the soft bleeping sounds of the monitors were heard in the room as Dr. Cox sat down beside his Newbie on the bed. He lifted his hand, shaking slightly, to thread through the freshly washed tresses. After they had gotten him back...again...Perry had not left his side once. His shift had ended four hours ago...but he had not moved away from that room.

"Come on JD. You need to wake up for me…I can't have you leaving me...not now..not ever..."  
"…Pe…rry…?"  
"...NEWBIE!"

TBC!

Yep! Me an evil woman! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I LIVE OFF THEM!!!


	3. Chapter 3: White

**Here it is folks! The last chapter! Everything is revealed here! I hope you like it!**

"**Chapter 3: White"**

It was white, just so much damn white! Everywhere you look there was white. White walls, white curtains, god, even those damned booties on his feet were white! It drove him nuts! There was no was no way in hell he was staying here!

"Don't even think about it."

JD's eyes shot up to glare at the speaker. Dr. Cox was leaning against the door-jam, glaring just as intently as he was. He stepped forward with chart in hand then very neatly rapped him on the head with it.

"Stop pretending to be a man Rachel, it's not a good look on you."

"You are a jerk," JD mumbled as he shifted in his bed. He gasped in pain and clutched the sheets, tears gathering in his eyes. Dr. Cox glanced over at him, a scowl firmly placed on his lips.

"You keep moving there Newbie and you will destroy all the nice work Baldy did on you," he muttered.

"What…what happened to me?"

Perry ran a hand through his hair and sat down in the chair next to JD's bed. He was silent for a moment, not looking at anything.

"A patient got a hold of a scalpel and decided to come after you. Why, I am not sure. No one will tell me."

JD nodded, his eyes closing slowly.

"Where was I hit?"

"You were stabbed in you chest, two inches from you heart. Gandhi was almost not able to save you."

As much as Dr. Cox knew that he had to be blunt, he instantly regretted it when JD buried his face in his hands, his shoulders slowly shaking. He could hear the soft sobs escaping from between the fingers and he rose from his seat to sit on the side of his bed.

"Calm down Janie. You're alive."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why am I such a handsome God like figure that should be worshipped by all? You need to specify Clara so all the wonderful people who exist in your head can understand!" Perry sniped. JD shook his head as the words flew right over him.

"Why would she aim for my heart?"

"Maybe you should ask your little comrades because no one will give me a-" Dr. Cox began but was interrupted by JD. He slammed his hands down onto the sheet, a slight wince appearing on his face.

"It's not hers," he hissed as if Dr. Cox had not even spoken, "It does not belong to her. She wanted it before, but I told her no, it could never be hers! It doesn't even belong to me anymore…"

Perry pulled back, his eyes wide with shock at Newbie's excessive chatter. He let the boy go on, hoping to finally get some answers.

"He doesn't remember me. I know he doesn't. I mean, I was sixteen when I was brought in. Accident victim. He stayed with me while they tried to contact my mom and brother. He was so nice to me. He held my hand and brushed my hair back, telling me to sleep. It was so nice to have someone care for me. Not like at home…he made me want to become a doctor. I wanted to work with him, to see him again. And years later I got my chance. I was an intern…and he didn't know who I was…"

JD shook his head, tears leaking down his cheeks. He hastily whipped them away with the back of his arm, but they continued to drip as he spoke again.

"The man had turned mean, hateful. He loathed the world around him, which now included me. I knew he wouldn't remember me, it had been to long. But now he couldn't even remember my name. I was…Newbie…"

"That's enough!" snarled Dr. Cox as he shot to his feet. It was too much, JD staring at him with those big eyes and damp cheeks. He began to pace around the room, muttering to himself under his breath. JD continued to stare, his fingers twisting the sheets in agitation.

"I met her in college. She was in one of my classes. We dated off and on, and she decided she loved me. I told her I couldn't love her back, that my heart belonged to someone else. She attacked me. If Turk hadn't come in at the right time, we wouldn't be having this conversation," JD whispered, his eyes never leaving his mentor.

Dr. Cox shook his head, trying to clear it. This was all too much for him to handle right now. The stress of worrying was finally catching up to him. His shoulders slumped as he rubbed at his face.

"Have you slept at all Dr. Cox?"

"So you love me?" the man asked, changing the subject back to where it needed to be. JD nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"My heart has always been yours. You were just to snarky to see it."

Dr. Cox lowered his hand from his face, the ever present scowl fixed firmly on his face. He stalked over to perch once again on the bed and loomed over JD, who nearly crossed his eyes to focus.

"Do not think for one second that just because you are hurt that you get a get out jail free card with me. Insult me one more time and I will bash your pretty little head in."

JD's face fell for a moment before a blush began to rise on his cheeks. He brought up a hand towards Perry's face, brushing a wayward curl back from his forehead.

"You think I'm pretty?" he inquired, smiling cheekily. Perry glowered and caught the thin wrist in his hand.

"What did I just tell you Newbie?"

"That you though I was pretty!" the younger man shot back with a grin.

"Ugh! God save me from the cheeky idiots of this world!"

JD just grinned, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Come on Perry," he murmured, "you know you were worried about…me…"

The last of his words trailed off in shock as the older man pulled him up carefully and into his arms. He hugged him close, his hand still holding onto his wrist. JD's eyes filled up again as he leaned in, his head resting on Perry's shoulder. They sat that way for what seemed like hours, no one speaking.

"Is it okay?" JD sighed softly into Dr. Cox's white coat.

"Is what okay?"

"That…I love you?"

The room became quiet, only the sounds of the machines beeping coming through. JD shifted awkwardly, wanting to take back his question. He had ruined the mood with his stupid remark and now Dr. Cox was going to leave his alone in the overly white room and-

"Yeah JD…it's okay…"

JD smiled brightly and nestled back into his arms, content right where he was. He closed his eyes, sleepiness creeping back into his system.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked quietly, his words slurring slightly. Perry chuckled and laid him back against the pillow, his hand moving from his wrist to twine their fingers together.

"My demonic ex wife couldn't keep me away," he quipped as he brushed back some hair from JD's face.

"Good…she scares me…"

"Me too Newbie…me too…"

**THE END**

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. I did not mean for it to take this long, but some things came up in my life that I had to take care of first. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. Your kind words encouraged me to get this out. I love you guys!**


End file.
